User talk:Peter Halliwell
Welcome! Archive Please do not edit the archives, but instead start a new discussion on the active talk page. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 00:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Telekinetic Orbing There has not actually been any visual aids for this power. We have not seen it, so I have to say no. A little paragraph on the Telekinetic Orbing page is fine. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 06:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Molecular Acceleration This how Piper new power might have look if shown in the series. : That is what would most likely happen (I like the flares), if she could not blow something up she would melt it. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : : Ohh this is cool! Nice job! Friendly Message Hi! Just wanted to let you know, we are starting to categorize all the images that are uploaded. Don't forget to categorize any you may add to the Wiki. I went ahead and tagged your latest two. Thanks! :) -- 03:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Pathokinesis I'm sorry.. you have been gone. During that time there was a LARGE debate about that article. MANY users wanted the name changed, as did the Admins. The debate on the power is over now, as Khan and I are trying to get users to focus on other issues now. There is so much other work that needs to be done to clean up the Wiki. Again I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's the way the users wanted it... we had to decide, and we went with an easier title... easier for new users to understand. Also, remember to sign your name on talk pages :) Thanks. 04:22, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Categorizing Images Hello! Thanks for adding so many great pictures to the Wiki. I wanted to remind everyone that when we upload pictures, please remember to categorize them. I went ahead and categorized your latest comic book image. Here is a list of categories.. might make things a little easier. Image Categories Thanks again!! -- 17:55, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yeah sorry it's just I was a bit hurried so I forgot it.Peter Halliwell 15:56, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Categories hi Peter... I've had to fix/remove the categories almost everytime because you add either wrong, or deleted categories. Maybe it would be best if you didn't really add or mess with the categories. I'm sorry... it just saves us time having to go back and fix them over and over again. There is plenty of other work that needs to be done anyway. :) Hope you understand... Thanks! :) 21:09, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah the deleted categories I added them without knowking they were delete that's not all my fault I don't know why there are categories ang page names wich don't have page is there any form you can correct that? Also that of the psi-knives and power names that send you a to the same page the best example all the pages that send you to Premonition.Peter Halliwell 02:11, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm confused on your actual question. Right now, the best bet is just not to add categories to any page, as they are all pretty much correct now, with the correct categories already added. As far as the question about psi-knives, etc.. I'm unsure what you mean. 03:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) (Peter, I appreciate you adding the category, however "Season 7" is for episode pages only. Categories for images will always begin with "Images"... try again, and this time, enter "Images of Piper Halliwell", "Images of Phoebe" and Images of Paige", then hit save. Thanks. We will get it right, Promise! lol) Here is an example... This picture is of a note.. so the tag was "Image by Object" '' '' Peter Peter Peter lol... that picture isn't an object... you have to tag it with what it is. That one you just uploaded would be "Images of Piper Halliwell" and "Images of Leo Wyatt" Do you know how to change it??? FIXED Ok Peter, I have fixed it. Anyway... If you don't think you can figure out images... do you think it may be best to just not upload them anymore?? 22:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Warnings for non-categorized Images Warning #1 '- Categories Tags not added to images ''Piper and Phoebe with Prue in the hospital.jpg or T''he Wedding from Hell.'' 'Warning #2 '- User continues to not add categories/tags to images. Help Categorizing Images can sometimes be hard to understand though. Basically, if you upload a photo of Piper you then have to go to the image page and put the category "Images of Piper Halliwell". If you upload a picture of a power, you go to the picture page and put "Images of powers" etc etc etc. Or, however you still don't know what you're doing. Just upload photos as you wish and I'll keep an eye on your contributions and categorize the images for you? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 03:24, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Peter, What I meant was... don't upload images if you can't categorize them correctly. I didn't mean upload images and NOT categorize. Khan added the new rule of 5 warnings then a 3 day block. I just don't want that to happen to you. I've tried numerous times to show you how to correctly add categories, but you still just can't seem to grasp it. That's all. I'm not trying to point you out or anything... We just need it done correctly, or not at all. I hope you understand. Also, a good idea may be to click on the various images I uploaded today and see how I tagged/categorized them. That will give you an idea of how it's done also 03:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) And I'm thankful but I don't know from were the second warning came I didn't upload photos just for what you told me and it just appeared with no reason and I have checked the messages from today and all are from you so you were the one who put me that warning and people telling things to do at the same time makes me to confuses. Also I am just learning English I don't understand some of the things people tell me here I can't translate everything all the day I also have responsabitites. I hope you understand and I tell you again I'm very thankful with you for everything I in fact didn't know the images categories started with images of ? I had never seen that page before you showed it to me so I'm sorry if you are mad but I don't like the injustices I don't have problem with the first warning but I didn't deserved the second one.Peter Halliwell 03:40, June 20, 2011 (UTC) How can I delete categories?-Peter Halliwell 18:09, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Click 'Edit Page' and at the bottom should be the Category in blue, click the little '''X next to it. :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:15, June 22, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks-Peter Halliwell 18:23, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Pictures They way you add images is incorrect. If you do not want to have a caption then remove the 'thumb' tag and align it (left or right) with a reasonable size (170px-300px). It is getting tiring of trying to fix it, here is a tester image, try removing the thumb tag for me. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:18, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Ok now remove the 'thumb' :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:02, June 24, 2011 (UTC) : Remove the 'thumb' tag now and you will finally see what the images should be displayed like if you do not add a caption. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : KhanWiz I have checked the images policy and all what can tell me how to edit or add photos but I haven't found any way to remove the thumb. So I just need someone to tell me how. : Click 'edit' go down to the image and remove the word 'thumb' that should like |thumb|, just erase that. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : I'll do it later I have to go to school.Peter Halliwell 17:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) : You could of done when you left that message, just remove the |thumb| --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : Picture Is that picture on your User Profile you? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 05:53, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : As you can see, it is. iMan ''(Owl me!)'' 12:15, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : Please remove it or I will, the policy clearly states you can only have a picture of yourself as your avatar, nothing else. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:42, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : No this is what the images policy says about personal photos but if you want me to delete it, is ok. :*You may only upload a personal picture of yourself as userpicture. :*Photos of yourself, your family, friends or anyone else related to you are not allowed on this wiki. This is for your own safety.Peter Halliwell 16:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC)